Gravity falls TRUTH OR DARE!
by Eric-cartman123
Summary: Welcome to the gravity falls Truth or dare! This was made by Eric-cartman123 and my friend John! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE GRAVITY FALLS TRUTH OR DARE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE THIS STORY. **

The characters that are in this fanfiction are

Dipper Pines

Mabel Pines

Wendy

Robbie

Stan

Lil Gidean

Bill

Grenda

and

Candy.

**Well, I will come out with a new chapter today if you guys will give me some Truth or dare ideas. So plaza enjoy! BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Heres Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Where are we?" said Dipper.

" It looks like we r in a mystery Room! said Mabel.

Suddenly the lights went on!

"Where the heck are we?" exclaimed Wendy.

" Well You guys are in the Truth or Dare Room! said 2 boys.

" Who are you?" said Stan.

"Im Eric-cartman123 and this is my friend John!"

"Oh ok but what the heck are we doing here?" said Dipper.

"You guys are going to play Truth or dare! So every1 get in a circle!" said John.

So every1 got in a circle. In that circle was Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, Bill, Gideon, Grenda, and Candy.

"OK, Lets get started! Our first dare is from **A Guest**. They dare Dipper pines to Kiss Candy."

" What!? Im not Gonna do it!" exclaimed Dipper.

Suddenly Eric pulls out a magic wand and waved it and then Candy and Dipper kissed.

" That felt magical!" said Candy

"I enjoyed that" said Dipper.

"Ok our next dare is for Gideon. **Dragon Faller **dare Gideon to Kiss a frogs butt.

" WHAT!" said Gideon.

"Sorry You have to do that!" said Gideon.

" Alright alright ill do it." said Gideon.

So he kissed the frogs but and it pooped in his mouth.

"EWWWW!" screamed Gideon.

Everyone was on the rolling on the floor laughing while Mabel videotaped it.

" Delete that!" said Gideon.

" No! " said Mabel. Then she posted it on Youtube and she got 6 million views. :P

"Ok we have time for one more Dare.

said Eric.

" This dare is from another **Guest.**

They want Candy to read Pinecest.

" What is that?" question Candy.

" You have to find out." said John.

So Candy went out of the room and read it.

About a few minutes she came back in the room.

"Well what did u think" said John.

" Im going to go hide in my room for a couple years."

"Ok thats nice. Well thats all the time we have for now." said Eric.

" I didn't get any!" said Robbie.

" Shut up u Hippie Emo kid." said John.

"Bye for now!" said Eric.

**OK i hope you guys liked it. Remember give me ideas for chapter 3! See ya guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here we go. Chapter 3! I want to thank you guys for giving me ideas for this story. Enjoy!**

"Welcome back to the Truth or Dare room!" said Eric.

" Yes we have a lot of dares today!" said John.

" Ok lets get right into it." said Eric.

" Ok the first dare is for Wendy. This dare is from **The Real Cupid.** They dare u to read Wendip."

" Uhhh, what is that?" said Wendy.

" You have to find out!" said John.

So Wendy went into the other room. She read it for about 5 minutes. Soon, she came back.

" Ok what did u think?" said Eric.

" I don't know what to say. But I Think Im in love with Dipper!" exclaimed Wendy.

" Yay!" said Dipper.

" Hey! Don't steal my ex girlfriend!" said Robbie.

" Shut up You goth emo Hippie!" exclaimed Candy.

Every1 just stared at Candy.

" Where did that come from?" said Mabel.

" I don't know." said Blushing Candy.

"Uhhhhh, ok moving on. The next dare we have is for John!" said Eric.

"Aww what? What is it?" questioned John.

" Yay!" said Gideon.

"Shut up fat kid." said John.

"**Johndaearthbound** dares you to jump off a cliff for stealing his name." said Eric.

:P

"Ok!" said John.

Then John ran to the nearest cliff and jumped off and he died.

JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK!

John survived and came back. He had dirt all over his face and rocks in his mouth.

" So how did that feel?" said Eric.

" Terrible! **Johndaearthbound **is a meanie." said John.

"Ok thats nice. We have time for one more dare! It is from a **Guest**. They want Mabel to read Candip."

"Umm ok." said Mabel.

Moments later, Mabel read it and came back to the room.

" Well what did you think?" said Eric.

" That was AWESOME!" said Mabel.

" I didn't know it was a romance story!" said Mabel.

:L

Suddenly, a small kid in a orange parka named Kenny came and punched Robbie. Robbie then got a gun and shot him. :O

" OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY!" exclaimed Eric.

" YOU BASTARD!" said John.

" Wow, what a weird way to end this." said Eric.

" Well see ya guys!" said John.

" Robbie, you are still a bastard!" said Eric.

" Aww man!" said Robbie.

**Well what did you think?" I hope you guys enjoyed it! I might come out with a chapter 4 today. So Review with Your ideas! Bye**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so i have some sad news. This truth or dare story cant not be continued or i will be kicked from fanfiction. So if you guys are reading this, im am so sorry that i cant finish it. I really did expect it to go a long way and be able to continue this. The reason why this is being taking down is because a person told me i was breaking the rules for using and asking for your reviews. Also i cant say people fanfiction names in this. I am also in the community of fanfics that break the rules. So again, i am sorry i cant continue this. Thank you guys for all you have done. So see ya guys. **

**Eric-cartman123 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who's back….

Back again….

Erics back….

Tell a friend…

**Hi everyone! Im back! I will start this again! I hope everyone enjoys it! If you do, review, fav, follow, do what ever you want! Thank you guys so much for everything! I will make new stories daily! Peace! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Before I start this fanfic again, you guys need to know something. If you guys want any requests for this fanfic, plz private message me. If you cant do that, then**

**feel free to use reviews. I will try my best to come up with a new chapter today. Thanks you guys for everything! Peace out! :D**


End file.
